


Sweet Kiwi

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys eating take-out and watching Titanic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kiwi

“Man, I love that movie, Karl.”

“You’re nuts Piney, three fuckin hours of Leonardo DiCaprio telling Kate Winslet to, ‘come on and let’s go’, great effects man, but the dialogue is for shit.”

“You want another beer Karl?”

“Yeah, if you’re getting up.”

Chris was “up” alright, that was part of the problem. They were a month into filming _Star Trek_ and Chris had fallen hard for his co-star. Chris hadn’t just fallen for Karl, he had FALLEN for him, we’re not talking cute little sighs when Karl walked past or secret smiles, oh no, this was full blown hero worship. If Chris could have kissed the ground the tall Kiwi walked on, he would have, no questions asked.

Unbelievably, well in Chris’ mind anyway, Karl had taken to him as well. They spent a lot of time together on-set and when they had rare nights off when neither one was asleep by 7pm, they hung out together. Usually it was a movie and some kind of take-out followed by one or both of them falling asleep on the couch.

Chris walked into the kitchen not only to grab a couple of beers but also to give his aching cock some relief, palming it through his jeans, sighing at the too little bit of friction his hand provided.

“Hey man you get lost in here or what?” Karl asked as he came around the corner into the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw Chris’ hand on his dick. 

“Fuck, Karl.” Chris stammered.

“Anything for you Princess Pine.” Karl stalked over to him, a look on his face like he was a lion and Chris was a wounded gazelle. His look was wild, feral and hot as fuck.

“Karl I-”

“You what, Chris? Tell me what you want.” Karl whispered, his Kiwi accent thicker than ever. He stopped in front of Chris, close enough to feel the heat radiating off the other man’s body.

Chris was lost, lost in eyes that were so green, he had a hard time believing they were real, that any of this was real. “Karl-” He had a fuckin English degree from one of the most prestigious universities in the United States and he could not form a complete sentence. 

“Tell me,” Karl panted, raising a thumb up to rub over Chris’ lower lip. “Just tell me what you need baby.”

“You.” Chris said, eyes cast down at his feet.

“You know Chris, where I come from, it’s real bad manners to not look someone in the eye when you answer their question.”

Chris’ eyes snapped up to meet Karl’s, defiance dancing in his gaze. Karl’s cock got even harder at the rebellious look in those sky blue eyes.

“Good boy.” Karl practically purred at him. “Now let’s try this again Chris, tell me what you need.”

“Y-you, Karl. I need you, so bad.” Chris could feel his body tremble, could not remember his cock ever being harder in his life.

“Do you now, because I’m not so sure about that?” Karl was slowly dancing his fingers across Chris’, enjoying every little tremor going through the other man’s body.

Chris was at a loss for words, his mouth hung open and he managed a huffed squeak.

“Awww Princess, Kiwi got your tongue?” Karl smiled and licked out his tongue at his plush bottom lip.

Chris moaned and felt his legs go shaky.

“The way I see it Chris,” Karl leaned in closer. “We’ve been doing this dinner and a movie bit for a month now.” Karl hitched his hips forward, grazing his hard cock briefly against Chris’, causing Chris to moan even louder. “And this is the first time you’ve shown any interest in me. I mean really, Chris. I walk in on you jacking yourself off? What should I think about that, hmmm?”

“I’m hard a-all the time around you, can’t stop thinking about you and wanting your hands on me, all over me.” Chris had found his words and couldn’t seem to stop them falling from his lips. “Karl, fuck, I- I didn’t know how to tell you, didn’t know if you’d kiss me or punch me, please I-”

“You found your words Chris, very nice.” Karl leaned in and brushed his lips quickly against Chris’ with Chris trying to follow him forward. “Such a good boy Chris.” Karl smiled at him and brushed his knuckles across Chris’ cheek. “Tell me Chris, are you my good boy?”

Chris felt his cock jerk in his pants, felt his eyes go wide. All he could was nod.

“Now Chris, we’ve been over this before, what do you do when I ask you a question?”

“S-sorry.” Chris’ throat clicked on that word. His mouth had gone dry. “I’m your good boy.”

Karl leaned back and studied the younger man, taking his time, wanted Chris to fall apart step by step. When he had waited long enough he leaned in and kissed Chris. He felt Chris bump forward into him, felt Chris struggle for dominance of the kiss. “Now Chris,” Karl had moved his lips back far enough to speak. “We’re doing this my way or not at all, understand baby?”

“Yes.” Chris whispered against Karl’s lips.

Karl brought his hands up to frame Chris’ face, to hold him in place and leaned in to kiss him again. Karl danced his tongue across Chris’ lips, demanding entrance. Chris parted his lips and Karl’s tongue wasted no time slipping in and rubbing alongside Chris’. He had learned his lesson well and let Karl take charge of the kiss. He sighed and started to reach out for Karl.

“That’s it Chris, show me what you want.”

Chris ran his hands up Karl’s arms, and over his shoulders, his long fingers skimmed across Karl’s face and into his hair. “So soft.” He murmured.

“Take your shirt off Chris.” Karl stepped back to give him the room he needed to haul his black tee off. Chris threw it behind Karl and it landed on the floor.

“Awww Chris, you were doing so well, but tell me what you did wrong there.”

Chris’ eyes darted back and forth as his mind whirled to find an answer. Ah! “M-my shirt, I threw it on the floor.”

Karl tisked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Good boy, why don’t you go take care of that Chris.”

Chris stepped around Karl and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He folded it for good measure, figuring that’s what Karl would want.

Karl’s eyes lit with approval. “Very good Chris, very nice. Speaking of very nice…” Karl walked his hands up Chris’ stomach, tangling in his treasure trail, skimming up over his ribs and stopping to tweak both nipples before moving up to his shoulders and neck. “Wanted to do this the day we met.” Karl whispered those words into the skin at Chris’ neck and moved his hands slowly down his back, feeling the play of muscles beneath his fingers.  He stepped back and made quick work of his own tee, handing it to Chris who brought it up to his nose, breathing in the scent that was pure Karl. He quickly folded it and set it on the counter next to his own.”

Karl stared at Chris, his eyes blazing green fire. He nodded at Chris who couldn’t get his hands on Karl’s bare skin fast enough. Karl could feel Chris’ fingers shake as they slowly glided across his tanned skin.  Chris' hands had swirled up his chest and down his back, coming to rest against the waistband of his jeans. “Please Karl, I-”

“Use your words, baby, use your words.” Karl smiled.

“I want to touch you, need to taste you, please.”

“That was so nice Chris, you asked so pretty for me.” Karl leaned in and licked a stripe up Chris’ neck before biting lightly at his earlobe. “Understand this Chris, I don’t share. If you do this, you belong to me. You’re mine. Say it Chris. Tell me you understand.”

“I-I’m yours Karl, I don’t want, couldn’t want anyone else.”

“Good boy.” Karl whispered ghosting his lips across Chris’.

Chris took his time undoing the button of Karl’s jeans and sliding down the zipper. He worked the pants down Karl’s hips, his hands sliding down Karl’s ass as he went. Chris went down on his knees as he continued to take Karl’s jeans off. He could feel his mouth starting to water as he came face to face with Karl’s boxer clad erection. Knowing what was expected of him, he folded Karl’s jeans and stood to place them on the counter on top of Karl’s shirt. “Yours too.” Karl said, nodding at Chris’ black jeans.

He undid the button and smiled at Karl. Chris felt his hands shake as he slid his jeans off and folded them neatly. He really couldn’t believe this was happening, that he and Karl Fucking Urban were nearly naked in his kitchen and that he was about to give Karl the blowjob of a lifetime. “Such a good boy, Chris, my good boy. Come here.”  Chris stood in front of Karl and the older man leaned in and kissed him, so sweet and so slow before pulling back and smiling again. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Chris could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Karl nodded and Chris wasted no time hitting his knees.

He moved his hands up to Karl’s hips as he mouthed Karl’s cloth encased cock. He felt Karl’s body vibrate as he moaned low in his throat. Chris drew the boxers down slowly, his eyes going wide when he saw Karl’s cock for the first time. Chris licked his lips and reached out to taste the pre-come on the tip of Karl’s cock. He moaned as the essence of Karl Urban danced across his tongue. It was exquisite. Karl bucked his hips forward, but as quickly as Chris’ tongue was there, it was gone again as he finished removing Karl’s briefs and folded them. Chris smiled up at Karl, his thousand watt smile shining bright as he leaned forward and swallowed Karl whole.

“Fuck, Chris.” Karl moaned and fisted his hands in the sunshine that was Chris’ hair. He had wanted this to be long, slow and torturous, but this felt too fuckin good to tell the kid to stop. He cleared his mind and focused on Chris’ sinful tongue on his too hard cock.

Chris pushed his hands against Karl’s thighs and the other man obliged by spreading his legs a bit more. Chris smiled around his mouthful of cock and reached up to fondle Karl’s balls. He started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he went. Chris was torn between wanting this to last for hours and wanting Karl to be coming in hot bursts down his throat. He had a feeling Karl would decide the outcome for him.

Karl’s hands tightened in Chris’ hair as he urged Chris to take more of him down his throat. Chris moaned as Karl’s cock hit the back of his throat. “That’s it baby, take it all.” Karl purred, moaning louder when Chris obeyed.  Chris could feel himself starting to gag as Karl continued to push more and more of himself down Chris’ throat. He swallowed around Karl’s cock and felt Karl get a little bit harder. Chris knew Karl was close and wet a finger in his own drool, he swirled his finger around the pucker of Karl’s ass and felt the other man buck against his face. Karl shouted out Chris’ name as he started to come. Chris needed to catch his breath and backed off Karl a bit as his cock continued to spurt into the welcoming heat of Chris’ mouth. There was so much come Chris couldn’t keep up swallowing it all and some dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Taking a deep breath, Karl pulled all the way back from Chris’ mouth and looked down at the beautiful boy at his feet. Chris was a mess. His hair was standing up in bunches from where Karl had held on, his eyes were watery from gagging on Karl’s cock and Chris had a combinations of his own saliva and Karl’s come on his face. He had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life. “Aww baby, look at that Kiwi juice running down your chin, such a good boy Chris.”

Chris grinned back up at Karl.  His mind exploding with possibilities.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvd0OQvNzME>

**Author's Note:**

> This is song fic for these beautiful boys set to Maroon 5's Sweet Kiwi. I have included the link to this pornography set to music (SNORT) above. I started working on this piece last night and had to stop when I couldn't keep my eyes open, never a good sign, because if you're doing it right, this kind of fic is supposed to keep you up all night banging the keyboard. Bones had a thing or twenty to say about this when I woke up this morning and this new fic is alllll him! I regret nothing. 
> 
> For those of you who don't believe this is porn set to music, I give you this snippet:
> 
> Sweet Kiwi  
> Your juices dripping down my chin  
> So please, let me  
> Don't stop it before it begins...


End file.
